Peurs et Stress
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Afin de payer leur loyer, Erza oblige certains membres de Fairy Tail à jouer une pièce de théâtre. Ainsi Gajeel, Carla, Grey, Lucy et elle-même vont donc devoir gérer leurs stress et leurs peurs à l'aide de leurs précieux camarades.


**Peurs et stress.**

**Couples: GaLe, CaPpy,JerZa, Gruvia et NaLu.**

**Merci de lire mon humble texte. Cette histoire, dont la pièce de théâtre, sort tout droit de mon immagination mais je tiens à rappeler que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. J'espère sincèrement que vous passerez un bon moment à me lire et peut-être réussirais-je avec de la chance à vous faire rire.**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Grey<strong>

Mais dans quel bordel nous étions nous encore fourré ? Et, qui plus est, pourquoi devais-je joué avec cet abruti de cracheur de feu ? Ah je vous jure… Erza et ses idées à la noix !

-« Grey ! Arrête de râler ! Concentre-toi. » Cria Erza, de sa belle voix grave.

-« Pff… Oh, Titania...Grande guerrière. Dis-moi… » Marmonnais-je.

-« Le ton, Grey ! Le ton ! » Cria-t-elle.

-« Oh ! Titania, grande guerrière ! Dis-moi que faire pour que je puisse sauver la nymphe bleue de son sommeil ! » Dis-je cette fois-ci avec le ton demandé par Erza.

Cela eu l'air de trouver grâce à ses yeux car elle me répondit :

-« Là où se croisent la terre et le ciel, tu devras trouver la guérisseuse qui te donnera l'eau de la vie si tu en est digne ! »

-« Merci bien, Titania. Vous êtes trop bonne. » Murmurais-je dans ma barbe.

-« Raah ! Je suis le dragon et je vais tous vous bouffer ! La fée et le glaçon !» S'écria Natsu, déguisé en dragon aux multiples écailles rouges qui miroitaient dans la lumière des projecteurs.

Erza trembla de rage; une aura noire l'entourait. Une épée apparut dans sa main et elle s'écria :

-« Ne touche pas à mon visiteur, sale bête ! »

Hein ? Mais d'où ça sort ? Ce n'est pas dans le texte !

-« Viens voir, la fée ! » Lui répondit-il tout en crachant des flammes.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le mit K.O en moins de deux minutes.

-« Partez prince, je couvre vos arrières ! » Me dit-elle.

Je ne me fis pas prier et commença à partir quand Lucy, Wendy, Carla et Levy entrèrent sur la scène.

-« Coupez ! » Cria Lucy.

-« Luce ? Mais tu ne dois pas entrer maintenant ! » Lui dit Natsu.

-« Imbécile ! C'est toi qui t'es trompé ! Cette scène est la numéro 5 et elle se joue entre le prince et Titania, il ne doit pas y avoir de dragon ! » Lui répondit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-« Mais pourtant…Regarde c'est marqué que je dois rentrer à la scène 5. » Lui dit-il, d'une toute petite voix d'enfant.

-« Idiot ! C'est la scène 5 de l'acte II pas de l'acte I ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Ah bon ? Où c'est marqué ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec innocence.

-« C'est un cas irrécupérable. » Dit Carla, en soupirant.

-« Carla ! Ce n'est pas gentil pour Natsu-san de dire ça ! » Lui dit Wendy avec sa petite voix aiguë.

-« Quoi ? Je dis juste la vérité ! N'est ce pas, Grey ? » Me demanda Carla.

-« Tu as totalement raison. C'est bel et bien un idiot ! » Lui répondis-je, avec un sourire.

-« Carla, Grey-san, Lucy-san… Tout le monde peut se tromper. » Nous dit Wendy.

-« Tu es beaucoup trop gentille, Wendy… » Lui répondit Carla en souriant malgré elle.

-« Bon…Ça passe pour cette fois, Natsu ! Tu peux dire merci à Wendy !» Lui dit Erza.

« Merci Wendy ! » Lui dit-il avec son fameux sourire éclatant.

Il allait se jeter sur elle pour témoigner sa gratitude mais je le retiens par le col de son costume.

-« Le glaçon ? Tu fais quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« On ne se jette pas sur une demoiselle, voyons ! Un peu de bon sens… » Lui dit Carla, visiblement exténuée.

-« Grey-san ? » M'appela Wendy, timidement.

-« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Dis-je en lui tapotant amicalement la tête.

-« C'est vrai que tu vas construire un vrai château de princesse tout en glace ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Eh bien...C'est ce qui est prévu. » Lui répondis-je en hésitant un peu.

-« Waouh ! Et il y aura une salle de bal ? Et des roses ? Et des tourelles ? Et des balcons ? Oh ! Et un grand escalier double avec des statues de reines, de rois, d'anges et d'animaux ? Tout ça en glace ! C'est incroyable ! Ce sera le plus beau château de princesse que je n'aurais jamais vu ! » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« C'est vrai, Grey ? Je suppose alors qu'il y aura une chambre avec un lit à baldaquin sur lequel la nymphe dormira en attendant que tu viennes la sauver. Ah ! Et aussi un magnifique jardin ! » Rajouta Carla en souriant.

-« N'oubliez pas l'horloge ! Il y a très souvent une énorme horloge dans les contes de fées comme par exemple dans_Cendrillon. _Oh ! Et aussi des fontaines, des carrosses ou encore de magnifiques et immenses lustres de glaces. » Dit Levy, enchantée.

-« N'oublie le banquet, le glaçon » Me dit Natsu.

-« Euh je…Vous savez je ne pense pas que… » Dis-je.

-« Stop ! Au travail ! La représentation est ce soir ! » Dit Lucy avec bonne humeur.

Ils me laissèrent donc seul pour se remettre au travail.

OOooOO

**PDV Levy **

J'étais entrain de chercher un livre dans ma loge quand j'entendis une voix grave et profonde dire :

« Je suis le chevalier de la mort. Le gardien de la princesse de la bibliothèque d'Ailfem et je la...AH ! Je peux vraiment ne pas dire ça devant tout le monde ! Fait chier ! »

Le bruit provenait de la loge à coté de la mienne. Je sortis donc dans le couloir et remarqua que la porte de la loge était entrouverte. Je me risquai à jeter un petit coup d'œil et je vis…Gajeel qui répétait face au miroir, le visage cramoisi.

« Si tu veux la voir tu devras...Euh… d'abord me… Mais qu'est-ce ce texte, bordel ? » Cria-t-il.

Il jeta les feuilles par terre dans un élan de colère puis il s'assied sur une chaise les bras croisés tout en mangeant un morceau de métal.

Typique Gajeel ! Je poussai la porte et entra. Il parut surpris de me voir et se précipita pour ramasser les feuilles.

-« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il ne me répondit rien donc je l'aida à ramasser les feuilles quand nos mains se touchèrent par accident. Je me mis à rougir tandis que mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi diable me faisait-il toujours cet effet ?

-« Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… » Me dit-il, embarrassé.

-« Pas grave. Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Lui demandais-je, voulant aller droit au but afin qu'il ne puisse pas remarquer que je rougissais.

-« C'est ce foutu texte ! Je n'y comprends que dalle ! » Me dit-il, énervé.

-« C'est moi qui l'est écrit je te signale! » Lui dis-je, outrée.

-« Hein ? Mais… Ce n'est pas vrai ?! » Cria-t-il.

-« Tu vois pas ? C'est écrit là: _Rédigé par Levy Mc Garden et Lucy Heartfillia._ » Lui dis-je en lui montrant la première page.

-« Mais c'est tout petit ! Oh euh…Je suis vraiment désolé je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je…Ni à toi ni à Lucy…Je… Désolé, Crevette. » Me dit-il, embarrassé.

Sacré Gajeel…Irrécupérable.

-« C'est pas grave. Je te pardonne. Comme j'en suis l'auteure, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

-« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je ne suis pas très intelligent. » Me dit-il, gêné.

-« Personnellement, je trouve que tu es très intelligent même si tu ne le montre pas toujours. Et tu es aussi très fort. Tu es peu sociable mais en réalité tu tiens beaucoup à tes camarades! » Lui dis-je en essayant de le consoler.

-« Merci, crevette. » Me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je lui souris et m'assieds à coté de lui. Au début je détestais ce surnom mais je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais la seule fille à qui il avait donné un surnom affectueux. C'était une marque d'attachement de sa part. C'était notre petit plus à tous les deux.

Au fil des explications, il se rapprocha de moi. Finalement, nos jambes se touchèrent. J'étais à la fois troublée et contente de ce contact fuguasse.

-« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le chevalier de la mort est le gardien de la princesse de la bibliothèque qui garde les connaissances dont le prince des glaces à besoin pour ressusciter la nymphe bleue qui est l'amour de sa vie. » Me dit-il dans un élan de génie et de fierté.

-« C'est ça ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Mais…C'est toi qui joue la princesse de la bibliothèque, non? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Euh…Oui.» Lui répondis-je d'une petite voix, tout en rougissant légèrement.

-« Mais où es-tu allé chercher cette idée ? Ça me fait penser à quelque chose… » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je…Je ne pensais pas à nous deux, du tout ! Tu fais fausse route ! C'est un hasard si je joue la princesse et toi le chevalier. Je n'avais rien prévu ! Ca ne fait pas référence à ce que je… Euh… C'est inspiré d'une histoire que me lisait ma mère quand j'étais petite. » Lui dis-je en bafouillant et en étant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-« Ah…Euh, OK…Ta mère doit être fière de toi ! Tu devrais lui montrer ta pièce et l'inviter. Pourquoi pas ce soir ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux en me remémorant des mauvais souvenirs et lui répondis d'une petite voix :

-« Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite, quand à mon père je ne l'ai jamais connu. J'ai été recueillie par le Maître. »

« Je…Je ne savais pas. Désolé, Levy. » Me dit-il.

Levy. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom…Je baissai les yeux, prête à pleurer une nouvelle fois, quand je sentis une douce chaleur sur mon épaule. Je regardai Gajeel et m'aperçu qu'il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules. Je rougis violemment tandis qu'il détournait sa tête vers le coté opposé au mien.

-« On est une famille à Fairy Tail. T'en fais pas Crevette, on est là pour toi. Moi aussi, je suis là pour toi...» Me dit-il.

Crevette…Je souris et hocha la tête tout en profitant de l'étreinte des bras puissant de Gajeel et de sa chaleur. En réalité, il est vrai que j'avais pensé à nous deux quand j'avais écris ce passage et j'étais tellement contente quand j'ai su que c'était lui mon chevalier! Il m'avait déjà protégé tant de fois, il était mon merveilleux partenaire bien qu'irrécupérable dans certains cas mais c'était pour toutes ses qualités et ses défauts que je l'aimais. Pour son honnêteté, sa bravoure, son sourire, son assurance et même pour son mauvais caractère!

-« J'ai pas compris ce passage là… » Me dit-il.

OOooOO

**PDV Wendy**

J'étais entrain de vérifier l'éclairage de la scène quand j'aperçu Happy et Lily dans les coulisses.

-« Happy ? Lily? Quel rôle jouer vous ? » Leur demandais-je, avec curiosité.

-« Nous jouons les anges du soleil! » Me répondit Happy, tout joyeux.

-« Les anges du soleil ? » Répétais-je, intriguée.

-« Oui. Ce sont les gardiens de la poudre étoilé que doit récupérer le prince dans le palais de la Reine du cosmos. » M'expliqua Panther Lily.

-« Et c'est Lucy-san qui joue la Reine ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui, c'est elle. Et toi, quel rôle joues-tu ? » Me demanda Lily.

-« Je joue la guérisseuse et je dois donner l'eau de vie au prince. Je dois aussi lui présenter l'oracle qui va lui donner la prochaine étape de son voyage. » Lui répondis-je, avec fierté.

-« Et c'est Carla qui joue l'oracle ! » Dit Happy.

-« Oh, je vois ! Vous avez choisi des rôles en accord avec la nature de vos pouvoirs. Hum…Bonne idée. » Me dit Lily, tout en réfléchissant.

-« Wendy ! Je vais chercher des fraisiers et des boissons pour le banquet après la représentation. Tu m'accompagnes ? » Cria Erza, interrompant ma conversation avec les deux Exceeds.

-« Avec plaisir ! J'arrive dans deux minutes, Erza-san ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Cool ! Il va avoir un banquet après la représentation ! Il faut que je le dise à Natsu.» Dit Happy, tout en convoquant ses ailes.

-« Happy, passe voir dans la cuisine en bas. » Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

-« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je suis sûre que tu pourras aider quelqu'un. » Lui dis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« D'accord ! Je passe voir Natsu et j'y vais après ! Au revoir, Wendy ! » Me dit-il avant de partir.

OOooOO

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée._

Erza et moi nous baladions dans les rues, une dizaines de fraisiers dans les mains de chacune.

-« Merci de m'avoir accompagnée Wendy. Je n'aurais jamais pu porter tout ça seule. »Me dit-elle.

-« De rien, Erza-san ! » Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Soudain, elle lâcha les boîtes de fraisier qui tombèrent par terre. Elle regardait fixement un jeune homme et une jeune femme portant des capes bleues devant nous.

-« Erza ! Wendy ! » Nous dit la jeune femme en baissant sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi sa longue chevelure rose.

-« Meldy-san ! » M'écriais-je, surprise.

-« Quel bonheur de vous revoir, Erza, Wendy ! » Nous dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras d'Erza et en m'embrassant doucement sur le front.

-« Bonjour Erza, Wendy. Comment allez-vous ? » Nous demanda l'homme qui l'accompagnait et qui n'était autre que Jellal.

-« Bien et toi ? » Lui demanda Erza.

-« Assez bien. Nous avons détruit de nombreuses guildes noires cette semaine. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Je suis contente de l'entendre. » Dit Erza, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-« Arrêtons de parler de travail, c'est barbant ! Parlons de la pièce de théâtre de ce soir ! » Proposa Meldy avec un sourire sur le visage.

-« Que voulez-vous savoir, Meldy-san ? » Lui demandais-je, poliment.

-« C'est bien à 20 heures ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ? » Lui répondis-je, étonnée.

-« Parce que j'ai réussis à convaincre Jellal d'y assister ! On vient vous voir ce soir ! » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Meldy ! » Cria Jellal en rougissant.

-« C'est super ! » Dis-je.

-« N'est ce pas. Désolée on doit y aller. A plus tard » Dit Meldy tout en empoignant Jellal par le bras et en l'entraînant de force vers un magasin.

Erza-san était aussi rouge que sa chevelure. Elle se baissa pour ramasser les boites contenant les fraisiers tout en soupirant.

-« Ça ne va pas Erza-san ? Tu n'es pas contente que Jellal-san et Meldy-san viennent nous voir ? » Lui demandais-je, inquiète.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente mais…En fait, le fait que Jellal soit là ça me.. » Bafouilla-t-elle.

-« Ça te met la pression ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oui. Ce n'est pas que j'aime Jellal, pas du tout ! Nous sommes juste des amis ! De simples amis d'enfance ! Ce n'est pas comme si je lui devais la vie quoique…Une ou deux fois mais bon... Je ne ressens pas grand-chose pour Jellal. Que de l'amitié. Je… » Me dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Je souris. Il était évident qu' Erza-san était amoureuse de Jellal-san ! Mais ils étaient bien trop timides pour se le dire. Au rythme où ça allait, Mirajane-san finirait par monter un plan complètement abracadabrant pour qu'ils finissent ensemble… Pauvre Erza-san.

-« Tu as peur de ne plus te souvenir de ton texte pendant la représentation à cause d'eux ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Exactement. Je stresse.» Dit-elle en soupirant.

-« Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Ça arrive à tout le monde. Moi-même, je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée de monter sur scène devant tout se monde. Surtout, si je les connais ! J'ai vraiment très peur du regard des autres…» Lui dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

-« Wendy… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Mais je sais que tout le monde est là pour me soutenir ! Si jamais j'oublie mon texte je suis sûre que quelqu'un viendra m'aider et que le public ne remarquera rien et puis… Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser et qu'on va gagner la récompense pour payer le loyer de Lucy-san et le nôtre. » Dis-je en souriant.

-« Fairy Tail est une famille. » Me dit Erza en souriant.

-« C'est pour ça que je suis sure que tout va bien se passer ! Tu seras éblouissante devant Jellal-san et Meldy-san ! Tu vas faire un carton ! Je te le jure.» Répondis-je.

-« Vraiment merci Wendy. Tu as dissipé mes doutes. Je vais leur montrer que je suis une grande actrice ! La plus grande actrice qu'est jamais connu ce théâtre ! » Me dit-elle dans un élan de fierté.

-« Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire! » Répliquais-je avec modestie.

-« Tu es vraiment devenue une vraie jeune fille. Carla avait raison, la gentillesse est ta principale qualité.» Me dit-elle en souriant.

-« Merci beaucoup Erza-san » Lui répondis-je.

OOooOO

**PDV Happy**

-« Natsu! Lucy! » Criais-je.

-« Ah! Happy ! » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

-« Tu sais qu' Erza a prévu un banquet après la représentation. » Dis-je.

-« Sérieux ?! C'est cool, ça ! Je vais pouvoir m'empiffrer gratuitement ! » Me répondit-il.

-« J'espère qu'il y aura des poissons…Pleins de poissons… » Dis-je, l'eau à la bouche.

-« Vous êtes vraiment des goinfres! » Nous dit Lucy.

-« Wendy m'a dit d'aller voir dans la cuisine, je dois y aller. Je vous rejoins juste avant la représentation. Bye bye ! » Dis-je en activant Aera.

-« Bye bye, Happy ! » Me dit Natsu avant que je parte.

Je voletai dans les couloirs du théâtre et arriva finalement dans la cuisine. J'entendis des sortes de gémissements entrecoupés par de grandes prises de respiration. Quelqu'un pleurait ?

J'entrouvrais prudemment la porte et vis une magnifique Exceed blanche qui portait un chemisier blanc et une jupe noire avec un ruban de la même couleur attaché sur sa queue. Ses beaux yeux marron étaient remplis de larmes. Sur la table, était posée une tasse de thé Darjeeling à peine entamée.

Carla pleurait… Si quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à Carla, il allait me trouver ! J'allais lui faire payer au centuple ! Carla… Ma Carla… Si sure d'elle, si intelligente, si belle.

J'ouvris la porte en grand et entra.

« Carla… Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

Je la vis sursauter et se retourner vers moi. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et me dit avec un petit sourire :

« Ah…Happy, que fais-tu là ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Carla, je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Tu pleurais. Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je, droit dans les yeux.

« Je… Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. » Me répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement et en trouvant tout à coup le sol très intéressant.

« Si jamais quelqu'un t'as fait du mal tu peux me le dire ! Je lui ferais payer au centuple ! J'ai promis de te protéger ! » Lui dis-je pour la convaincre de me parler.

« Happy…C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de dire ça mais je ne le mérite pas...» Me dit-elle.

Puis elle recommença à pleurer. Je ne savais que faire quand soudain j'eus une idée. Je jouais le tout pour le tout. Soit je me prenais un gros refus et une baffe soit… Allez ! Un peu de courage ! Je tente !

Je m'approchai de Carla et la pris dans bras. Je mettais tout mes sentiments dans cette étreinte. Le contact de sa fourrure et de la mienne me fit frémir. Mes pattes l'entourant, je savourais l'odeur de son parfum, la chaleur de tout son corps, la douceur de sa fourrure.

Elle restait de glace, droite comme un piquet, ne sachant que faire. Elle ne répondait pas à mon étreinte… J'allais de retrouver au sol dans moins de deux minutes avec une joue toute rouge. Elle ne m'appréciait pas…Pas assez pour ce genre de chose.

« Happy … » Murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

Soudain, je sentis son corps se détendre. Elle passa ses pattes autour de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je devinais qu'elle rougissait fortement.

-« Carla, pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Lui demandais-je en chuchotant.

-« Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ? » Me dit-elle.

-« Promis ! Si je rigole quand même je me frapperais avec un énorme poisson et j'aurais une énorme bosse ! » Répondis-je.

Elle rigola doucement. Je suppose que je devais être ridicule.

-« Je… Je ne veux plus jouer. J'ai trop peur de me tromper, de faire une petite erreur qui handicaperait tout le monde. Et surtout… Quand je suis sur la scène avec vous ça va mais quand il y a un public je… Je suis paralysée. Je ne peux plus avancer, je ne peux plus parler. C'est comme si j'avais une vision. Ah …Et si jamais j'en avais une en plein milieu de la pièce ! Je… C'est sûr que je ne pourrais pas rebondir et enchaîner avec mon texte. » Me dit-elle avec une voix tremblotante.

-« Carla… Je te soutiendrais si jamais tu te trompes. J'interviendrais, je dirais quelque chose et je suis sûr que Wendy me répondra et que Grey comprendra ce qu'il doit faire. A Fairy Tail, nous ne sommes pas qu'une Guilde. Nous sommes une grande famille. Et nous nous soutenons toujours. Si tu te trompe personne ne t'en voudras. » Lui répondis-je avec assurance.

-« Et si jamais… J'ai une vision en plein milieu de la pièce ? Je ne les contrôle pas… » Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Eh bien… Nous improviserons ! Tu joue l'oracle, c'est normal que tu es des visions. Wendy et Grey comprendront et puis…Je serais là pour toi, OK ? » Lui dis-je en rougissant.

-« D-D'accord. Je compte sur toi. » Me répondit-elle.

Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais enfin lui confier mes sentiments et qu'elle ne les refusera pas...Un jour prochain. Il faut que j'aille demander des conseils à Lucy. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aidera. Après tout… Elle est comme une maman pour moi.

-« Happy ! Où es-tu ?» Entendis-je.

Je brisai assez vite l'étreinte que Carla et moi partagions afin que personne ne nous voit ensemble. Elle se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce là où il y avait une machine à faire des boisson. Elle prit vite fait des oranges tandis que je m'assieds à la table ne sachant pas que faire d'autre.

C'est alors que Lucy entra dans la pièce. Quand elle aperçu Carla, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-« Que faîtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec plein de sous-entendus et un large sourire.

-« Je fais un jus d'orange pour Happy. Tu en veux un toi aussi ? » Lui répondit Carla en souriant légèrement.

Oh ! Elle faisait quelque chose pour moi… _Yatta_ ! Un cadeau de Carla ! Un cadeau de Carla ! Pour moi ! Rien que pour moi !

-« Avec plaisir. Oh Carla ! Erza te demande en haut. Il faut que lui donne ton script, il y a un petit changement. » Dit–elle.

-« Je vois. Je finis ça et j'y vais. Au fait, Wendy est rentrée ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui. Elle aide Erza. Elle est vraiment enchantée par cette pièce ! » Lui répondit Lucy.

Carla donna son jus d'orange à Lucy. Puis en me donna le mien elle me chuchota :

« Merci pour tout, Happy. »

A ce moment là, j'étais l'Exceed le plus heureux de tout Earthland.

OOooOO

**PDV Juvia **

Juvia cherchait Grey-sama dans le théâtre. Mais où était-il ? Et si mon Grey-sama était seul avec Lucy-san et qu'il… Non ! Je dois vite intervenir sinon elle me le prendra pour toujours !

Soudain, j'entendis comme des éclats de verre tombant par terre faisant un vacarme épouvantable. Et si quelqu'un était blessé ? Juvia doit aller l'aider.

J'entrai alors dans la pièce et à ma grande surprise j'aperçu Grey-sama, les mains sur sa tête et, à coté de lui, de nombreux morceaux de glace étaient brisés.

-« Grey-sama ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-« Juvia…Ça va. Et toi ? » Me répondit-il, l'air renfrogné.

-« Juvia va bien mais Grey-sama… » Dis-je en hésitant.

-« Je vais bien, bordel de merde ! Puisque je te le dis ! Arrête de m'embêter ! » Cria-t-il.

-« Mais Juvia pense que… » Osais-je.

-« Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses ! » Cria-t-il.

Juvia baissa les yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler… Juvia n'aurait pas dû entrer. Juvia avait été une méchante fille. Elle n'aurait pas dû importuner Gray-sama…

-« Juvia est désolée. Pardonnez Juvia Gray-sama! » Dis-je avant de me retourner et de partir en courant.

C'est alors que je sentis une main glacé attraper mon poignet. Je me retournai et constata avec surprise que Grey-sama me tenait.

-« Je suis désolée Juvia. Je… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait » Me dit-il avec sa voix grave et profonde. Son regard ne laissa paraître que de la tristesse.

-« Que se passe-t-il, Grey-sama ? Si Juvia peut faire quelque chose pour Grey-sama elle le fera avec tout son cœur ! » Dis-je avec courage en essuyant mes larmes avec mon bras.

-« Juvia… Merci mais je n'en suis pas digne. Je n'en suis pas capable. Malgré tous mes effets, il se brise encore et encore.» Me dit-il.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se brise ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Le château que je dois construire pour le spectacle. Je n'arrive pas à le faire tenir debout. » Répondit-il.

-« Alors c'est pour ça que vous… » Dis-je, en réalisant.

Il lâcha mon poignet et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Puis en ayant un sourire triste me dit :

-« C'est pathétique. Que moi, l'élève d'Ul, n'arrive pas à construire un simple château. Il tombe toujours et se brise. Peu importe le nombre de fois que j'essaye… Lyon y arriverai surement en moins de dix minutes…»

Je serrai mes poings puis cria :

-« Ce n'est pas pathétique du tout ! Juvia est convaincue que vous y arriverez si vous n'abandonner pas ! Il faut essayer encore et encore ! »

-« Juvia… » Murmura-t-il en me regardant avec intensité.

-« Chacun est unique ! Vous avez vos propres capacités même si vous et Lyon-sama partager la même magie ! C'est vrai, peut-être que Lyon-sama y arriverait en moins de dix minutes… Mais ce n'est pas important ! Vous pouvez faire des choses incroyables ! Des choses que Lyon-sama prendrait des années à maîtriser ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Merci, Juvia » Me dit-il avec un si beau sourire que je faillis tomber dans les pommes.

-« D-De-De rien… Juvia va vous aider ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Je compte sur ton aide. Mais… J'ai peur de décevoir tout le monde surtout Wendy. Elle me regardait avec de tels yeux de fillette ….Elle avait tellement envie de voir le plus beau château de princesse au monde. Et Levy et Carla ont ajouté des tas de chose comme un lustre ou encore une chambre avec un lit à baldaquin. C'est trop! Pourtant…Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Aucune d'entre elle.» Me répondit-il.

-« Grey-sama est trop gentil ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus gentil du monde ! Aucune d'elle ne sera déçue car Juvia va vous aidez ! Ensemble, on y arrivera. » Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-« C'est ton optimisme qui me manquait ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je rougis fortement. Gray-sama avait besoin de moi…Il aimait mon optimisme…Alors je serais heureuse pour lui !

Quand tout à coup, je me rappelai de ce que m'avait dit Wendy-san. Je souris et dit :

-« Vous savez, Wendy-san n'est plus une fillette. C'est une jeune fille maintenant. Elle a bien grandit depuis qu'elle est entré à Fairy Tail ! »

Attendez…Gray-sama se souciait beaucoup de Wendy-san. Il lui a même fait une tirade pendant les vacances à la plage et puis…Ils sont trop souvent ensemble. Mon Dieu, Grey serait…De Wendy-san ? Oh non ! Une rivale de plus ?!

-« C'est vrai. Je ne la vois pas grandir…C'est peut-être car je la considère comme une petite sœur. »Me répondit-il.

Ouf… Grey-sama considérait Wendy-san comme la petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue …Comme tout le monde à Fairy Tail. Elle est forte mais encore jeune, nous sommes les adultes, nous devons la protéger.

-« Faisons le plus beau château de princesse pour Wendy-san ! » Criais-je.

-« Allons-nous entraîner sur la scène. » Me dit Grey-sama en commençant à avancer.

-« OK ! » Répondis-je avec un de ces grands sourires dont j'avais le secret.

Je me mis à courir et me blottis contre le bras de Grey-sama qui rougit mais ne me repoussa pas contrairement aux autres mit sa main sur la mienne puis me souria tout en me disant :

-« Merci Juvia. Je me demande bien se que je serai sans toi. »

OOooOO

**PDV Natsu**

Je cherchais Happy et Lucy dans le théâtre. Mais où était passés ses deux là ? Est-ce qu'ils…Non ! Ils n'auraient quand même pas commencé à déguster le buffet sans moi !

Je me mis à courir à pleine vitesse quand soudain je vis Lucy. Elle était entrain de jeter un coup d'œil au public en entrouvrant à peine le grand rideau rouge. Je la vis se décomposer en voyant le public et elle se précipita sur son texte tout en disant :

-« J-Je suis la euh…Reine et... Je t'ordonne… »

Elle soupira et se renversa son verre d'eau sur sa tête en essayant apparemment de reprendre son calme car elle se répétait :

-« Reste calme, Lucy. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va… Mal! Je ne peux pas !»

-« Euh… Luce, ça va ? » Lui demandais-je, étonné de sa réaction.

Elle poussa un cri. Puis un second tout en me disant :

-« Natsu ! Mais depuis quand tu es là ? Natsu ! Je te parle ! »

Elle m'explosait les oreilles plutôt ! J'étais un chasseur de dragon, j'avais l'ouïe sensible et je suppose que le public aussi. Si elle continuait comme ça elle allait alarmer toute la salle !

Je lui mis alors un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en lui disant :

-« Chuut ! Le public va t'entendre… » Lui dis-je.

Elle se mit alors à rougir comme une folle.

-« Je suis désolée Natsu. C'est juste que…Tu m'as surprise. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Comme d'habitude, quoi ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as peur ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Peur ? De toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-« Mais non ! Du public. Vu ton attitude… » Dis-je laissa ma phrase en suspant ayant peur de me prendre une gifle.

-« Tu as raison. J'ai peur que mon histoire ne plaise pas au public ou alors que la mise en scène ne plaise pas et si jamais quelqu'un oubliait son texte que dois-je faire ? Ou alors si quelqu'un se trompe de scène ? Je dois être capable de réagir, c'est mon rôle de metteuse en scène ! » Me dit-elle, paniquée.

-« Luce… Je te promets de me concentrer. Je ne vais pas me tromper de texte ou de scène et si quelqu'un se trompe je lui ferais payer pour t'avoir rendu triste. Tu sais, euh…Je…J'aime pas quand tu es triste, Luce… » Lui dis-je tant en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

-« Natsu… Tu sais… C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de me dire ça. » Me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-« Si jamais un des spectateurs manque de respect il va avoir à faire à moi ! Qui que ce soit ! Personne ne dira du mal de la pièce ! » Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Même si c'est le directeur du théâtre ? » Osa-t-elle, timidement.

-« Même ! Il goûtera à mes flammes ! Je te le jure ! » Dis-je, enflammé.

Elle se mit à rire et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Ce que j'aimais son rire… On aurait dit le rire d'un ange.

-« Et puis, c'est ma mission de te protéger ! Après tout, je suis le grand dragon rouge, le serviteur de la Reine du cosmos! » Rajoutais-je.

-« C'est vrai. Le rôle du grand dragon rouge te va bien ! Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait mieux convenu ! » Me dit-elle en rigolant.

-« Et il n'y a personne de mieux pour incarner la Reine du Cosmos qu'une constellationiste. » Lui répondis-je honnêtement.

-« Arrête…Tu vas me faire rougir. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Hein ? Tu as dit quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« R-Rien ! » Me répondit-elle.

Soudain j'entendis beaucoup de bruit, je m'éloignai de Luce pour aller jeter un coup d'œil aux spectateurs.

-« C'est vrai qu'ils sont nombreux ! » M'exclamais-je, malgré moi.

-« Natsu ! Ne me mets pas encore plus la pression ! » S'écria-t-elle énergiquement, les poings sur les hanche.

C'était pour ça que j'aimais Luce. Sure d'elle, toujours à me reprendre, à crier à tout bout de champs, à sourire pour n'importe quoi, à rire à la plupart de mes blagues, à me donner d'énergique coups de poings, à me virer Happy et moi, etc... Mais j'aimais aussi beaucoup la Luce douce et posée ! Ne vous méprenez pas !

-« Je vais enfin pouvoir prouver ma supériorité face au glaçon ! Je vais le battre devant tous le monde ! Jamais il ne t'aura ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Natsu… Tu n'es pas censé le battre. Tu dois le laisser passer, tu te souviens ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Ah… Zut…Je ne dois pas battre le glaçon ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Tu ne dois surtout pas ! Il doit être vivant pour sauver la nymphe. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais c'est le scénario…Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû écrire ça. Si tu veux je peux aller voir Levy-chan pour qu'on modifie la scène. » Me proposa-t-elle, gentiment.

« Non, le scénario est très bien comme ça. Je laisserai le glaçon me battre, pour toi. » Dis-je en rougissant.

« Natsu ? Tu es sûr ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Sûr ! Mais uniquement pour cette fois ! » Lui répondis-je.

« Merci pour tout, Natsu !» Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Soudain, j'entendis la voix d'Erza demander:

« Lucy ! C'est à ton tour d'aller enfiler ton costume ! La représentation commence dans 45 minutes ! »

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » Répondit Luce.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue en rougissant puis s'enfuit en courant vers les vestiaires.

« Luce… » Murmurais-je tout en posant ma main sur la joue où elle m'avait embrassé.

OOooOO

**PDV Panther Lily**

Eh bien ! Il y avait eu beaucoup de moments de tendresse aujourd'hui ! Gajeel et Levy, Happy et Carla, Grey et Juvia et même Natsu et Lucy. Oh ! Et un Jellal dans le public ! Mirajane avait bien fait de me confier cet appareil photo ! Je vais avoir plein de kiwis au retour…Miam ! Je m'en lèche déjà les babines…

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » Demanda Erza.

« Aye sir ! » Répondîmes-nous tous en empruntant la réplique d'Happy.

« Que tout le monde joigne ses mains ! » Dit énergiquement Lucy.

Tout le monde se mit à choisir sa place dans la ronde. Gajeel était à côté de Levy qui elle-même était à coté de Lucy qui était à coté de Natsu. Natsu était à coté d'Erza qui elle-même était à coté de Juvia qui était accrochée à Grey qui lui-même était à coté de Wendy. Wendy qui donnait la main à Carla qui était à côté d'Happy.

-« Tu me donnes la patte, Lily ? » Me demanda Happy avec un sourire.

-« Allez, Lily ! Joue pas les rabats joies et vient me donner la main ! » Me dit Gajeel.

Je pris donc ma place dans la ronde entre Gajeel et Happy.

« Pour Fairy Tail ! Notre bien-aimé refuge, notre merveilleuse Guilde et notre famille adorée ! Hip hip hip… » Nous dirent Lucy et Levy.

« Hourra ! » Criâmes-nous tout ensemble.

« Comme on le dit ici, bonne merde à tous ! » Cria Erza en levant son épée.

« Je m'enflamme ! » Répondit Natsu.

« Aye sir ! » Répondit Happy.

« On va faire un carton ! » Cria Gajeel.

« Allons-y ! » Dit Wendy, impatiente.

« Que Dieu nous préserve. » Dit Carla en souriant.

« Affirmatif, Général Titania ! » S'exclama Grey.

« Juvia est persuadé que la représentation sera excellente ! » Dit Juvia en souriant.

« Tout le monde, on continu jusqu'au bout. Quoi qu'il se passe ! » Nous dit Lucy.

« Vive "_La Quête imaginaire d'Ailfhem"_ ! » Cria Levy.

«C'est partit. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! » Dis-je.

_Bam. Bam. Bam._ Trois petits coups.

Le grand rideau rouge se leva, nous dévoilant ainsi le public qui nous applaudissait fortement. Je reconnu Jellal et Meldy, assis au premier rang ainsi que le directeur du théâtre.

« _Il était une fois_… » Commença Lucy avec sa douce voix.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! Une review ?<strong>

**Précisions****: Ailfhem est le pays des fées dans la mythologie nordique et la résidence de Freyr, dieu de la fertilité (et oui, j'aime beaucoup la mytologie nordique).**


End file.
